


Insubordinate and AWOL

by GillyTweed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Badass Clarke, Badass Lexa, Captured Lexa, F/F, Protective Clarke, cuteness while under the influence of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Clarke goes against orders, steals a ship, and conspires with Raven to rescue her partner Lexa after she's captured while on a mission.





	Insubordinate and AWOL

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in September and I’m only just finishing now. Jesus, I have no time to write. Stupid school. Either way, I’m trying to write when I can, even if that means only a sentence every now and again.

The lights of the ship's console flickered and soft beeps filled the cockpit as she set the vehicle down lightly on a ridge near the base. A nice outcropping of trees gave her a decent amount of cover so she had little fear of her ship being discovered, but she bit her lip in worry as she looked at the screen that displayed a set of vital readings. Clarke took a deep breath as the heart reading remained steady, seeing it beep at regular intervals calmed her as she began to get her gear together.

She slipped into her compression suit quickly, followed by her armour. With a few adjustments, her own vitals soon displayed on the console next to the other screen, the heart readings slightly out of sync, the first one slower, more relaxed, like they were sleeping.

“Please just be sleeping.” She murmured quietly as she tucked her hair securely in her helmet. It only took a few more minutes for her to be ready. A quick check of her weapons, an energy pistol and blade, as well as a double check of the extra power packs she had strapped to her belt, and then she was at the door.

She paused to sync the two vital readings to her suit, feeling calmed by the steady and gentle beeping that filled her ears. So long as she could hear it, everything would be alright. She took a deep breath and tapped the communication module on the side of her helmet, then waited for the static to clear.

“Hey Griff, you read me?” A slightly crackly voice came through her comms, a few more taps on the module and the static cleared completely.

“I hear you, Rae. Has Jaha figured out I’m gone yet?” She heard a hesitant hum, meaning the answer was most likely yes.

“I mean, it’s not like he can stop you now. Plus it is his fault he didn’t send you with Lexa in the first place. He really should have seen this coming.” She hummed in agreement as she popped the ship's hatch, stepping down onto the planet's surface. Her suit hissed a little as it adjusted to the atmosphere, despite the air being well within a safe range for humans.

She stalked over the ridge, hiding behind the trees as best she could and took in the base. It was a small installation which they’d initially believed to have few guards, which had been her bosses, Jaha’s, reasoning for sending her partner in alone. However, their group worked in a partner system for a reason, and the unexpected influx of guards was a perfect example. Now, 100% against orders, she was going to save her girlfriend.

She clenched her jaw as she ran for the fence that enclosed the compound, spotting a gap in the patrols. Her suit made her practically invisible to cameras thanks to Raven and Monty’s genius, so all she really had to worry about was the human guards.

She vaulted over the fence without much trouble, the electricity running through it doing no harm as the material of her gloves didn’t conduct it. She landed, rolling up into a crouch near the compounds back wall. A door was a few feet to her left. She only had about a minute before the next set of guards rounded the corner, so she had to move quickly.

The door was protected by bio-scanners, another thing quickly bypassed by the Nerd Squads tech. Raven, with a bit of help from the medical team, had found a way to read and then replicate one of the valid hand prints that activated the door, so all she had to do was place her gloved palm firmly on the scanner and the tech did the rest. The door clicked open after a moment, letting her slip inside undetected.

Beyond the door was a short hallway, one she recognized from Lexa’s suit cam video before she got captured. The camera itself was rather standard, strapped to an agent’s chest so the support team could see what was happening. From the video Monty had managed to recover, Lexa had made it to the main terminal of the base starting from this hallway, downloaded the files she was sent to get, then some of the extra guards that they hadn’t known about had walked in. After some digging, it had turned out three extra squads of soldiers had been transferred to the installation the day before as a layover until they could get a ship to take them to another, larger base in the same system. ‘An unfortunate miscalculation,’ Jaha had called it, saying they couldn’t risk giving a connection between Lexa and their organization, Arkadia, thus there would be no rescue mission. As if that would stop Clarke from going anyway.

Their suits were rather standard for freelance bounty hunters and mercenaries, with a few enhancements a la the Nerd Squad, and Lexa had destroyed her camera and comms module, the only things that could really give any connection to Arkadia. So, really, the commanding officers of the base would have had no choice but to write Lexa off as a freelancer hired and sent by a rival corporation, and really that was probably the reason they’d kept her alive. They didn’t know who’d sent her, so they needed to find out.

Clarke snuck down the hall, having no idea where she was going. A few random twists and turns found her in a different section of the building, one filled with offices and labs, which luckily meant computers. It barely took anything at all to get into one of the offices, the bio-scanners no match for her enhanced glove. She kept the lights off, so as not to draw any suspicion, and took a moment to rest. She plopped down in the surprisingly comfortable office chair and plugged her suits computer into the terminal, the extendable cord protruding from her gauntlets embedded computer.

She let herself relax as Ravens hacking software sorted through all the files, listening to Lexa’s vital monitor. It had remained steady as she’d snuck in, a good sign considering anything else probably meant she was being hurt or worse.

“Hey, Griff, I think I know where she is.” Raven’s voice broke her from her thoughts. The older girl had remained silent since their conversation outside, knowing Clarke needed to be able to concentrate. “There’s a holding block a few halls down and the records say they placed a new prisoner in cell seven. Her status is ‘Currently under sedation after failed questioning.’” Clarke swallowed, her jaw flexing.

“Does it list any injuries?” She was honestly afraid to know.

“Not sure, doesn’t say in what's been decrypted.” Clarke nodded despite Raven not being able to see her.

“Okay, I’ll go find her.” Raven didn’t respond, forgoing her usual teasing and banter to let Clarke focus. On normal missions Raven would chatter all the way through, but it was obviously not the time.

Clarke unplugged the cord and let it contract back into her glove, and with a deep sigh, she moved back over to the door, crouching low. She waited, hovering under the doors window for the next guard rotation to pass, however when it did, she raised a brow at their conversation.

“Honestly, did the drug even work? Like, she kept rambling about her girlfriend instead of actually telling us anything.”

“It’s designed to make a person share information, doesn’t specify what. Maybe she really wanted to talk about this Clarke person? I don’t know, I’m not a scientist, man.”

Clarke had to hold in a laugh. Rambling about your girlfriend was certainly one way to avoid interrogation.

She waited for the two men to pass, then slipped from the room. She followed behind the guards as they did their rounds, slipping away as their route passed by the holding block. She gave them a couple seconds to turn down another hall before breaking into a sprint. She practically flew past the cells until she skid to a stop in front of cell seven. She could swear that the closer she’d gotten to Lexa, the louder her vital reading became.

The door was sealed with an old fashioned card scanner, which she quickly popped the plastic casing off. Honestly, if they thought old, practically antiquated tech would confuse rescuers then they were sadly mistaken. Raven whispered instructions into her ear, telling her which wires to cut and fuse until the door unsealed with a light hiss.

She took no time to shoulder it open, falling to her knees next to Lexa’s prone form. The brunette was sleeping softly, or rather drugged into unconsciousness, laying on a bench at the back of the cell. A bag of fluid was hanging above her, the IV line connected to the soft meat of her shoulder as it seemed the soldiers couldn’t have been bothered to completely remove her compression suit. A fact that she was grateful for as it kept Lexa’s vitals signal broadcasting.

Clarke gave herself a moment to gaze at her girlfriend, relief washing over her. She wouldn’t have known what to do if Lexa had turned out to be dead. They’d been girlfriends for years, and partners even longer than that, so to lose Lexa now would have left her disoriented and confused, unsure of where to go.

“I found her.” She breathed into her comms. On the other end she heard Raven yell in victory, but she ignored her in favour of focusing on the drugs being slowly pumped into Lexa. She examined the label on the drip bag, sighing in relief when she found it was just a general anaesthetic rather than something more harmful. She cut off the drip and gently removed it from Lexa’s shoulder, brushing strands of brown hair from her forehead as she did so.

“Come on pretty girl, time to wake up.” She knew it would take a while for Lexa to come to, but she couldn’t help gently cupping her face and brushing her thumbs along her cheekbones. An ugly purple bruise stretched along the brunette’s cheek, going down to her jaw, and just the sight of it made Clarke swallow in fury. She wanted to go and beat everyone who’d laid a hand on Lexa into the ground, but she knew her desire was unrealistic, so for now she’d focus on getting her girlfriend to safety.

She couldn’t help the slight hitch in her breath when Lexa started to stir a few minutes later, eyes fluttering and a low groan rumbling in her chest. It took several more long minutes for her to finally open her eyes, blinking blearily up at the flickering fluorescent lights.

“Hey pretty girl, how’re you feeling?” She murmured softly. It took another minute, but eventually Lexa managed to focus on her, squinting as she looked through her helmet's visor.

“Clarke…?” Lexa let out a low groan that ended as a soft sigh. “What happened?” Her words were ever so slightly slurred, most likely from the drugs still in her system.

“You were captured on a mission, I’m here to get you out.” Lexa chuckled, somehow finding her response funny. It made Clarke furrow her brow in worry.

“I knew you’d come and get me. Those idiots didn’t even know what’s coming.” The brunette punched lazily at the air, words still slurred. “I told em how amazing you are.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile at Lexa’s look of absolute adoration, but her brow still remained furrowed. Whatever drug they used to interrogate her must still be in her system, along with the remains of the anaesthetic.

“Come on then, let’s get you out of here.” She helped Lexa sit up, supporting her carefully as she tilted and slumped over. She slid an arm around her waist, and pulled one of Lexa’s over her shoulders. The brunette stumbled but managed to stay standing, giggling softly as she leaned against the blonde.

“Ya know how I always act grumpy when you call me pretty girl in public?” Clarke hummed in response as they moved forward. “I actually really like when you call me that. S’nice.” The smile crept back on her face as she poked her head into the hall and looked for guards. They’d never talked about the nicknames they would use for each other, mostly because they never really needed to. They had always been good with letting each other know when one of them wasn’t okay with something, so when Lexa hadn’t actually objected to the name she’d continued to use it. She’d just never known how much Lexa actually liked it.

“You like it, hm?” Lexa hummed in agreement, leaning her head against Clarke’s shoulder. “Then I’ll call you it as much as you want once we get out of here, but right now we gotta be quiet, okay?” Lexa hummed again, stumbling as she was gently pulled from the cell.

“Um, is Lexa okay? She seems out of it.” Raven’s voice rang in her ear. She’d almost forgotten that technically the older girl was there with them, watching and listening.

“Yeah, she’s just really drugged. Should be fine.” She rolled her eyes at Raven’s low chuckle and murmur of ‘blackmail,’ deciding to instead focus on keeping Lexa quiet as they padded down the halls. They needed to move quickly because unlike her, Lexa wasn’t shielded from camera’s so they needed to get as far as they could before anyone noticed something amiss.

They’d made it about a third of the way out when she felt a hand pawing at her side. Turning, brow raised in question, she found her girlfriend trying her best to get at the energy sword secured to her belt.

“Do you want something?” Clarke chuckled as she pulled them around another corner. Lexa continued to paw at her side, whining lowly and acting like a small child. It was a rare sight to see really. Clarke could only ever remember seeing the older girl like this when she had fallen sick, which was also a rare occurrence. “Use your words.”

“I want a weapon. I need to protect you.” Clarke’s heart melted at that, making her smile softly. Lexa was always so determined and protective, having lost so much when she was younger, and now she was unwilling to lose any more after having found some form of happiness. It was one of the many qualities Clarke admired about her.

“Um, you’re currently under the influence of unknown drugs, and seeing as you aren’t allowed a weapon on cold medicine, you can’t have one now.” In response, Lexa stopped pawing at her side, instead pouting and leaning more heavily on the blonde, huffing sadly. The sudden extra weight made Clarke stumble, and she realized things would start to get a bit harder if she didn’t keep her drugged girlfriend appeased. “Come on pretty girl, I’ll make it up to you later. I’ll bribe Rae to let us try out the new weapons.”

“Like you could actually bribe me.” Raven scoffed in her ear, making the blonde roll her eyes. Really she just needed Lexa to be convinced until they managed to get out of the base and the drugs flushed from her system. Once that happened, Clarke could think of several other ways to make it up to her girlfriend, most involving staying in bed together for hours on end. Either way, Lexa seemed convinced, straightening a bit and taking more of her own weight.

They were a few hallways away from the exit when the alarm finally sounded. It was loud and blaring, making Lexa cry out as she slapped her hands over her ears. Clarke’s eyes widened in worry. The alarm wasn’t so loud that it caused pain, although her helmet did muffle it a bit, so it could only be assumed that whatever drug they’d given the brunette also made her hearing, and possibly other senses, more sensitive.

She guided Lexa down another hall, quickening her pace. Just a little bit more then they’d be home free. Another turn and she slammed her shoulder against the door she came in, not caring to be stealthy now that they'd been discovered.

They tumbled through the door, Lexa sighing in relief as the alarm became muffled by the building's thick walls. Clarke took a moment to ensure they were steady before looking up and deflating at the sight of several soldiers pointing their guns.

“Well, shit.” Raven’s voice mumbled in her ear. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for combat, reaching for the pistol on her hip. Before she could do anything however, Lexa was darting forward with a yell, laser sword, the one she had explicitly said not to touch, in hand and drawn.

Grunting in annoyance, Clarke rolled to the side as guns began firing, drawing her pistol as she did so. She lay down covering fire as Lexa swung, dodged and rolled. Even drugged she was skilled, showing exactly why she was one of Arcadia’s top agents.

Her acrobatics were a bit sloppy, her muscles weighed down by anaesthesia, but her blade was as precise as ever. Slashing and hacking at the weak points on the soldier’s armour, joints and points of flexibility where the armour was thinner, all while continually moving.

Once all the soldiers were down, Lexa straightened, grinning cheekily like she was about to say ‘see I’m totally okay to have a weapon when drugged’ but her expression quickly turned into a frown when she stumbled and collapsed to her knees before emptying her stomach onto the ground. Clarke jogged over, holstering her pistol and taking the laser swords hilt from Lexa’s hand and returning it to her belt before supporting her girlfriend and rubbing her back. The drugs were definitely messing with Lexa’s equilibrium, most likely affecting her inner ear. It would explain her sensitivity to sound, the stumbling, and the vomiting. Once Lexa was done being sick, Clarke sighed and helped the brunette stand.   
  
“You good?” The only answer she got was a soft groan as Lexa leaned a bit more against her.

“Damn, they did a number on her, huh?” Raven commented as they began stumbling towards the gate. Clarke didn’t bother to be discrete, unsheathing her sword and slashing through the electrically charged wire to create a path.

“We just need to flush everything from her system and she should be fine. I’ll do a full body scan on the ship.” Raven hummed in confirmation, falling silent while they stumbled up towards the ridge where she’d hidden the transport.

Other soldiers would most likely be coming soon, and if given enough time, reinforcements from the larger base a few planets over. They needed to disappear as quickly as they could. She considered their options as she opened the ship’s hatch.

She couldn’t go back to Arcadia, not yet at least. Lexa could have a tracker on her, or some other spy device, which they couldn’t afford getting into their base. So maybe a trade hub? A smuggler's den could also be an option. Really so long as they covered their trail accordingly they’d be just fine.

She helped Lexa stumble to the cot set up in the back of the ship. The small living area was sectioned off from the rest of the ship, a bit more homey and comfortable than the bare steel walls of the cockpit and cargo area. The cot was shoved against the back wall, a small eating area was set up in the centre, near the ration dispensers, and a shower and toilet was sectioned off by small walls next to the door to the rest of the ship.

Lexa sighed as she sprawled out onto the cot, not moving as Clarke stretched safety straps over her chest and legs in preparation for taking off. The blonde slipped off her helmet, breathing in fresh, unrecycled air. It wouldn’t last forever once they got into space, but she’d enjoy it while she could.

“I’ll be right back, just gonna get us off this rock and heading somewhere safe, okay?” The brunette hummed in acknowledgement as Clarke pressed her lips to her forehead before padding to the front of the ship.

She tossed her helmet into the spare seat as she plopped down in front of the controls, strapping in quickly before bringing the ship to life. The monitors warned her about approaching soldiers, but she ignored them, instead focusing on revving the engine, setting the launch trajectory, and calibrating the stabilizers. Raven, the ever helpful support tech she was, remotely started the calculations for a hyper jump to a system over, then provided a list of possible places to lay low until Clarke could determine if it was safe to bring her girlfriend home.

They were in orbit before she knew it, the ship counting down the seconds until the hyperdrive was ready to activate, then they were shooting through the stars at light speed. After ensuring everything was stable and on course, she unbuckled her safety straps and returned to her girlfriend.

“Hey, you. How’re you feeling?” Lexa just mumbled and hummed softly, not moving as Clarke removed the straps keeping her in bed. She still seemed out of it, attention wandering, but her eyes were clear as she watched Clarke strip out of her armour.

Underneath everything, the armour, the compression suit, Clarke wore a simple tank top and shorts. Lexa wore the same, although hers was sweat soaked and days old, thus, along with her compression suit, they were stripped away. Clarke felt her muscles uncoil, a tension she didn’t know she had easing as her hands touched Lexa’s bare skin.

She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Lexa stretch languidly, a low groan rumbling in her throat, then curl up on her side. The tattoo on her spine was stark against her too pale skin.

“Do you want to eat something?” Clarke murmured quietly as she began setting up the medical scans. A quick flash of light surveyed the bed, scanning Lexa in less than an instant, then a low beep signalled the start of the analysis.

Lexa groaned softly, sounding indecisive.

“At least drink some water.” She grabbed two bottles of water, one warm and one cold, from the food area, and pressed the cool one against the back of Lexa’s neck. Her girlfriend squirmed, yelping at the sudden chill. Clarke laughed as she stepped away from the bed, narrowly dodging the pillow Lexa threw at her.

“You’re so mean to me.” Lexa buried her face in the remaining pillow and stretched out her arm, her fingers clenching and unclenching until Clarke handed her the bottle of water. While Lexa drank the water and shuffled around to get comfortable, Clarke grabbed a cloth from storage and soaked it in warm water.

She went to work wiping the cloth over Lexa’s arms and torso, giggling when Lexa squirmed away as she found a particularly ticklish spot on her side.

“I’ll throw this at you too.” Lexa shook her half full water bottle. She’d settled on her back, propping her head up with the remaining pillow.

“No you won’t.” Clarke smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. She put the warm water and cloth aside so she could crawl on top of her girlfriend and continue to rain kisses on her skin.

Lexa hummed, smiling as Clarke nibbled lightly at her collarbone. Having Clarke stretched atop her, her weight and warmth, made her feel grounded. The sensations lessened the fog in her head, instead letting her feel like she was floating rather than suffocating in a drug induced haze.

“Shouldn’t you be playing doctor?” Lexa’s words turned into a huff as Clarke settled entirely on top of her, Clarke’s body covering her own like a shield.

“I already have the analysis running. I’ll get up when it’s done, but till then I’m perfect right here.” Lexa chuckled at her response, closing her eyes as Clarke pressed her face into Lexa’s neck.

Slowly Lexa fell into sleep, exhausted from her ordeal, but Clarke remained awake. She watched the progress bar of the health scan slowly creep towards completion. She felt better having Lexa underneath her, the sound of her heart beat in her ear, but the results of the health scan brought a whole new wealth of reasons for her to be anxious.

The soldiers could have done anything to Lexa, hurt her in ways that were invisible to the naked eye, so Clarke refused to sleep until she knew what had happened. Once she knew, she’d be able to help, as well as have some peace of mind. Until then however, she’d remain where she was, acting as a blanket for Lexa, a barrier between her and the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
